Dark Survivor
by MoonFairy
Summary: After living in the digital world for 7 years, Rika thinks on why she left. Very dark, character death. Rika/Ryo.


Rika sat under the outcropping rock. Watching the pouring rain hit the dark ground of the digital world. After the whole D-Reaper episode, she had slowly but surely isolated herself from the other Tamers, they had no need of her any more. It was not that she cared; she had always been used for a while in her life then thrown out, like an unwanted parcel.  
  
It was almost sad, but in a way Rika was glad she had gotten away from them in time. Jeri has soon gone crazy from the loss of Leomon, and died after poisoning her entire family's food. All were dead before they reached the hospitable. Kenta killed Kazu in a rage after not acquiring a digimon of his own because of a fit of jealousy. Takato became depressed after Jeri died, and got killed with his entire gang after a drive by shooting in New York. Henry was lucky to, he had noticed the same thing she had, and he would have survived to if he hadn't been on a plane that crashed going to Takato's funeral. Things seemed to have gone down hill for all of the Tamers.  
  
Now Rika was living in the Digital World, becoming an outcast of society, surviving by her own means. She never stopped training Renamon, her only companion, but the fights had taken a new meaning. They trained to survive, for the digital world's prime rule was survival of the fittest. And now both she and Renamon bore scars to show their will to live. She had come to live in the digital world soon after they had returned and she was now 17, so she had been living in the digital world for almost 7 years. She didn't feel 17 at all, she felt older, much older.  
  
She had left because she had become useless in the real world, digimon had almost stopped bio-emerging altogether, and she became bored with the lack of battles. Her mother was gods know where, pregnant with a younger sibling, never going to know who the father was or it's older sister. She almost felt sorry for the baby; she knew what it felt like to be the creation of a night's passion. And she knew the child would grow up hard, uncaring like her, unloved like her.  
  
She brushed her damp hair out of her face, fingering the scar that ran from her hairline, over her left eye, all the way down to her jaw line, in the shape of a diamond, not the natural color of pink but silver with the out line of violet. She had gotten the scar a few years back when Renamon was fighting packs of Wizardmon, she had not noticed a stray one coming for her until it was to late, and the energy had struck, resulting in energy being trapped underneath her skin, making it vivid colors. She had been lucky to survive, and her body had changed slightly because of it. The only noticeable change to the naked eye was that her eyes were more brilliant color of violet than ever thought before, and the white a changed to a shimmering silver. She had become slightly stronger, and had become much faster than any normal human, almost a sure banishment from Earth. But it was not like she wanted to go back; the only thing that was left was pain, and memories. A name flashed through her mind, and she blinked away the coming heartache.  
  
Ryo Akiyama.  
  
She had only known him for a brief time, but their love had been brighter than ever thought. She had never been truly cared for before, and it had been surprising to find someone that cared for her. She remembered his touch, his taste, his everything. Even being so young, she had a brief experience at true love her mother never could find. But then had come the day while they had been here for a brief visit, a small adventure. But it had turned deadly. They had been attacked by hordes of Digimon that they did not know, controlled by a new menace, someone taking control of the digital world. Cybermon and Renamon, would have easily won, if Ryo had not taken a hit meant for her.  
  
  
  
Rika watched the fight, watching the battle take place. If Renamon could keep striking in that same spot, their weakness, they would have a chance. She didn't even look at Ryo and Cybermon, knowing they would be fine, with Cybermon ripping the digimon apart.  
  
Then one of the digimon broke through Renamon's defense, and hurtled itself at Rika, ready to impale her at the end of its spear. Rika felt herself being shoved away, and she hit the ground. When she raised her head, she saw Ryo, a spear through his stomach, protruding through his back. And she screamed.  
  
  
  
Rika did not try to blink away tears, Ryo had taught her to be open with her emotions, and she had only been open with him, but she had learned that her emotions made her stronger, more powerful than she ever imagined. She remembered catching Ryo's body, he pale under his tan. Blood had poured out of his mouth, almost making it hard to hear the words he told her.  
  
I love you, he told her, and she did not hesitate to say them back. She kissed him, feeling his blood in her mouth. And his blue eyes closed, never to open again.  
  
She felt the white hot rage build in her, and Renamon digivolved to her last, most powerful form, Sakyuramon, and with blood lusting Cybermon, both annialated the digimon with more savagery than Rika that possible. It was then Rika decided to stay in the digital world permanently, it did not matter if she was bored from the lack of fighting, she had lost someone close to her, and she was going to stay where he had died.  
  
Then the three of them, Cybermon, Renamon, and Rika hunted down the being that sent the digimon, they did not even find out it's name, only caring that they killed it. And they had succeeded, and Cybermon went off on his own, with no one to control his ferocity. Rika almost felt sorry for the digimon that crossed his path, as she said almost. Now it was only her and Renamon, hunting the last of the digimon that had killed her lover, the need for revenge filled her blood.  
  
Rika had soon learned to fight after coming to live in the digital world. To mark her survival, a simply decorated sword crossed her back in a leather sheath. It was light and comfortable, a gift from one of the sovereigns for her help in adding the digital world. So now she helped Renamon, no longer helpless in a battle that her friend needed help in.  
  
Hearing a noise, Rika slipped into the shadows, and Renamon appeared. Rika smiled lightly, and beckoned to her friend. And girl and digimon lay down, keeping each warm against the cold of the digital world.  
  
  
  
Ok, do not flame me, this is my digimon fic, alright? Rika is my favorite character, Ryo is perfect for her. Ok if you didn't get the fic, Rika had two reasons for living in the digital world, one was hunting down the digimon that killed Ryo and the other was that she didn't feel wanted in the real world, and also the lack of battles. Ok is it just me, or does it seem that Jeri is going crazy, that just is what it seems like to me. I didn't mean to kill everyone of but this is a dark fic.  
  
May Rika and Ryo coupling live on forever!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
